HALO :: THE SIREN CHAPTERS :: Beginning to Middle
by Jadeclaw
Summary: The Halo story was all about Master Chief. But what about the other SPARTANs? They all died at Reach? I don't think so. Here's a story about a SPARTAN team that had their own adventures and battles. And here's another thing, it's all girls. Yes it's a redo. Get over it. And yes I suck at summaries. Again, get over it. R


**N/A: I decided to change it up a bit. I know, 'Another redo? Just work on the one you have!' Well I get ideas that I think are better and more interesting. Sometimes it's true, sometimes it's not. But hey, that's for you to decide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. I only own the characters I made.**

* * *

EARTH, HILLSIDE MEMORIAL MARCH 3, 2553

Master Chief had been the last SPARTAN. That was a lie. For on that day when the memorial was risen, four SPARTANs stood at attention. Behind two face masks, tears were being shed. Behind the other two, tears were being held back. They saluted as the twenty-one gun salute went off.

The leader approached Lord Hood and the Arbiter. The two had just shaken hands. As Lord Hood walked away, the SPARTAN approached the Arbiter. He turned. The woman stuck out her hand. "Thank you for staying with him to the end."

The Arbiter shook her hand and nodded. "It was an honor." The Arbiter turned and left. The leader of the SPARTANs walked up to the memorial and knelt. She ran two fingers over the three numbers etched in the metal. 117. "Rest in peace John. Wherever you are." She stood and left, followed by her team.

* * *

UNKNOWN SPACE MARCH 3, 2553

Cortana watched the Chief. She remembered what he had said before entering cryosleep. 'Wake me, when you need me.' She shook her head. It would be a while before that happened. So she decided to catch up on some reading. She remembered Chief talking about a team of SPARTANs. The Snow Sirens. He had thought very highly of them, and still did. She wanted to find out about this team. She opened the files she had in her memory banks. She found what she was looking for and opened it. She began reading from the beginning. Might as well start with the team itself.

* * *

**PROFILE: SPARTAN II-SNOW SIRENS**

_SPARTAN-001 ZANDRA 'Z' MANX_

_Rank: Chief Petty Officer_

_Age: 41_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair: Dark Brown, Chin Length, Straight, Usually in Ponytail  
_

_Eyes: Bright Green_

_Height: 7'1_

_Home Planet: Reach_

_Team: Snow Sirens_

_Job on Team: Team Leader, 2nd in Command of SPARTAN Company_

_Specialties: Master Tactician, Heavy Weapons Specialist, Multi-Weapons Specialist, Mechanic, Martial Arts_

_Background: Born on Reach on May 22, 2511 to Chris and Kim Manx. Twin Danika. Parents killed in Indie raid. Brought into SPARTAN II program for amazing tactician skills. Made leader of later known Snow Sirens. Completed hundreds of missions. Survived Reach. Disappeared in Slipspace for certain amount of time. Reappeared in Earth's orbit. Took part in both battles of Earth._

**STATUS: ACTIVE**

_SPARTAN 007 ARTEMIS 'HUNTER' KIRI_

_Rank: Petty Officer Second Class_

_Age: 41_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair: Blond, Shoulder Length, Curly_

_Eyes: Ice Blue_

_Height: 6'11_

_Home Planet: Earth_

_Team: Snow Sirens_

_Job on Team: Team Sniper_

_Specialties: Sniper, Recon Specialist, Stealth, Breaking and Entering, Martial Arts_

_Background: Born on Earth on August 14, 2511 to Paul and Lori Kiri. Brought into SPARTAN II program for stealth and martial arts skills. Started out on another team. Made sniper of later known Snow Sirens. Completed hundreds of missions. Survived Reach. Disappeared in Slipspace for certain amount of time. Reappeared in Earth's orbit. Took part in both battles of Earth._

**STATUS: ACTIVE**

_SPARTAN 022 SARAH 'BRAWL' SANTIAGO_

_Rank: Petty Officer Second Class_

_Age: 42_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair: Black, Short and Spiky_

_Eyes: Soft Hazel_

_Height: 7'2_

_Home Planet: Harvest_

_Team: Snow Sirens_

_Job on Team: Team Demolition Expert_

_Specialties: Demolitions Specialist, Close Quarters Combat, Bladed Weapons Specialist_

_Background: Born on Harvest on January 3, 2511 to Marcus and Maria Santiago. Brought into SPARTAN II program for explosives skills. Made demolition expert of later known Snow SIrens. Completed hundreds of missions. Survived Reach. Disappeared in Slipspace for certain amount of time. Reappeared in Earth's orbit. Took part in both battles of Earth._

**STATUS: ACTIVE**

_SPARTAN 151 DANIKA 'BREEZE' MANX_

_Rank: Petty Officer Third Class_

_Age: 41_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair: Dark Brown, Bottom of Ear Length, Wavy_

_Eyes: Bright Green_

_Height: 6'11_

_Home Planet: Reach_

_Team: Snow Sirens_

_Job on Team: Team Medic_

_Specialties: Medical Expertise, Speed, Hacking_

_Background: Born on Reach on May 22, 2511 to Chris and Kim Manx. Twin Zachary. Parents killed in Indie raid. Brought into SPARTAN II program for medical skills. Made medic of later known Snow SIrens. Completed hundreds of missions. Survived Reach. Disappeared in Slipspace for certain amount of time. Reappeared in Earth's orbit. Took part in both battles of Earth._

**STATUS: ACTIVE**

**SNOW SIRENS**

**SPECIALTIES: BLACK OPS, ASSASSINATIONS, INFILTRATION, UNDERCOVER, HIT AND RUN**

**MEMBERS: 001 [LEADER], 007, 022, 151**

**OTHER: ONLY FOUR MEMBER SQUAD IN SPARTAN PROGRAM**

**STATUS: ACTIVE**

* * *

Cortana finished looking through the team profiles. She nodded. So this was that oh-so-special team. Not very impressive at the moment. Chief alone had probably done more than them. But that judgment should be saved for later, she thought. She 'flipped' through the files. She decided to start at the beginning. Why not? This could be interesting.

* * *

**So that's the little switch up. All girl team. Thought it would be a little more interesting than the last one. At least I think so. So….yeah. R&R**

**Edit: Thank you for the review Silverscale. I have fixed the typo and any other I could find at midnight. Sadly that's when I wrote this as well. You have to forgive my sleepiness.  
**


End file.
